


Slip ‘n’ Slide

by Nightwang



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Day 4: Same dynamic omegaverse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Slade Wilson, Omega/Omega, SladeRobin Week 2020, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: “The first thing Slade noticed was that his safehouse had been broken into. The second was the smell - rich caramel and underneath something a little spicier that he couldn’t quite identify. Omega. Anin heatomega.”For the SladeRobin Week prompt Same Dynamic Omegaverse.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Slip ‘n’ Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just porn lols
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The first thing Slade noticed was that his safehouse had been broken into. The second was the smell - rich caramel and underneath something a little spicier that he couldn’t quite identify. Omega. An _in heat_ omega.

He pushed the door open slowly, gun drawn. Just because they were an omega, didn’t mean that they weren’t dangerous. Afterall, they’d managed to bypass Slade’s security. The smell was even stronger inside, and Slade felt the first stirrings of arousal deep in his gut. He ignored it, following the scent through the living room and into the small bedroom at the back of the house. He kicked the door open roughly, hoping to catch whoever was in there by surprise.

Dick Grayson looked up from where he was stretched languidly across Slade’s sheets, naked as the day he was born. He didn’t look surprised to see him. His cheeks were flushed with heat, hair damp with sweat, and he was stroking himself slowly, breath coming in little pants.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Slade snarled. This close, the scent was almost overwhelming and his dick was starting to get interested.

“What does it look like?” Dick said with a huff.

“Looks like you broke into my safehouse, in heat, to jerk off on my bed.”

Dick groaned frustratedly. Slade could see the shine of slick on his thighs as he spread them obscenely. “I want you to help me through my heat.”

No shame. Slade was almost impressed with the kid’s gall. “You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Dick frowned, pink lips parting in a little mew of confusion. Slade wanted to claim them with his own. “You don’t like omegas?”

“I do.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“ _I’m_ an omega.”

“So?” Dick snapped. Slade wasn’t sure if the heat had addled his brain. He’d expected him to be surprised. Most people assumed that Slade, tall and broad and intimidating, was an alpha, and usually he didn’t bother to correct them. People were under the delusion that omegas were weak and submissive, and Slade would rather that people didn’t associate those traits with him.

Dick rolled his eyes when Slade didn’t say anything. “I already knew that,” and wait what? “I like omegas too you idiot.”

Slade wanted to be offended, but all he could feel was the sudden pulse of arousal, heat pooling in his cunt. He holstered his gun, stripping off his armour in brisk, efficient movements. Dick grinned, sliding his hand down from his cock to press up into himself and Slade moaned at the sight, and the pulse of caramel spice that went with it, climbing onto the bed and over Dick, boxing him in.

“You sure about this?” Slade growled. Dick shivered beneath him, head tilting back submissively, but his gaze was sharp.

“Fuck me Slade.”

Slade’s cock twitched, slick leaking down his leg. He groaned, pushing his way between Dick’s spread thighs to claim that pretty mouth, fucking his tongue into the wet heat. Dick rolled up against him, hands coming up to tangle into his hair, fingers scraping deliciously across his scalp. Their cocks slid together and Dick’s legs came up to wrap around his hips, tugging him in closer. He pulled Slade down by the hair, tilting his head even further so that Slade’s nose was pressed against his throat. The smell of omega heat was overwhelming, molten caramel thick on his tongue. Slade nipped gently at the swollen gland beneath his lips and Dick jerked, whining.

“Come on, come on,” he gasped, lifting his hips so that Slade’s cock slid across the wet lips of his cunt. Slade didn’t waste anymore time, thrusting forwards and sheathing himself in the tight, wet heat of him. Dick gave a strangled moan, fingers spasming just on the right side of painful in his hair.

Slade breathed him in for a moment, enjoying the fluttering around his cock, and the soft impatient noises Dick was making. Slade sucked roughly on his scent gland, drawing out more of the delicious scent. His head was swimming, heart racing in his chest, as Dick squirmed beneath him. His own scent was musking out, thick with lust, his thighs were slippery with slick - both Dick’s and his own - arousal burning through his gut like wildfire.

He pulled back, tugging Dick’s hips up into a heavy thrust. Dick moaned, his pupils blown wide, hair mussed against the sheets. He looked gorgeous, Slade wanted to sink his teeth in and mark him up. He gave another brutal thrust, jolting Dick up the bed, and then flipped Dick over onto his front with a growl. Dick arched his back with a groan, presenting beautifully for him. Slade bent over him, thrusting deep as he pressed his teeth into the nape of his neck, and picked up the pace, slamming into him over and over as the headboard banged against the wall. Dick was yowling like a cat, fingers tearing at the sheets.

Slade slid a hand down Dick’s chest, tweaking a nipple and enjoying the way it made Dick jerk beneath him. His fingers closed around Dick’s weeping cock, stroking up roughly and Dick whined high in his throat coming all over his fist, clenching down hard on Slade’s cock. Slade was almost there, he could feel it welling up inside him. He just needed a little push. He reached back with his clean hand to press a finger into himself, clenching down against it just as Dick licked a wet stripe through the release on his other palm. Slade howled, burying his teeth deep into the scent gland on Dick’s throat as his climax rushed over him.

When he came back to himself, he still had a hold on Dick’s throat, the tang of blood sharp on his tongue. He released his jaw, slumping down against Dick’s back, the warm scent of satisfaction heavy in the air. Dick wriggled beneath him and Slade pulled out, dropping to the side so that he was no longer crushing the other omega. Dick squirmed around until he was settled against Slade’s chest.

“You know you’re crooning right?” Dick said, amused. Slade hadn’t realised that, too caught up in the afterglow and the insistent tug of sleep. He dragged Dick up against him, burying his nose in his hair to get closer to the warm caramel scent, softened by his release. Dick huffed out a soft laugh, but he pressed a hand against Slade’s sternum to feel the rumble of his croons.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Dick asked. Slade cracked his eye open to see Dick grinning at him, pupils blown. The spice was heavy in his scent.

“You’re ready to go again so soon?”

Dick shrugged, rubbing up against him, the hard line of his cock pressing into Slade’s thigh. Slade rolled over on top of him, closing his fingers over Dick’s throat. He rubbed his thumb over the imprint of his teeth and Dick shuddered beneath him, gasping in a wet breath. Slade smirked, pressing a kiss to the sharp line of his clavicle, then sliding down to hover over his straining cock. Dick sucked in a breath as he licked over the head, bringing a hand up to crook a finger into his entrance.

“Don’t tease,” he murmured, running his fingers through Slade’s hair. Slade parted his lips around the head and sunk down over Dick’s cock, thrusting his finger up to the last knuckle in one smooth motion. Dick’s thighs trembled, his grip tightening and Slade moaned around him. Dick jerked, thrusting gently like he couldn’t help himself. Slade swallowed easily, taking it, and slipped another finger into him.

Dick gave a garbled moan, his hips hitching, and caught Slade’s heated gaze. Dick smiled, and the sight caused something uncomfortably warm to unfurl in Slade’s chest. He curled his fingers and rubbed gently, sucking hard in order to get that soft look off of Dick’s face. It worked. Dick’s mouth fell open with a gasp, his thighs flexing in against Slade’s ears. His back arched beautifully, feet digging into his spine to keep him close.

A swirl of his tongue had Dick reaching down to stroke across his cheek and under his jaw. He smirked and then rubbed hard over Slade’s scent gland. Pleasure sparked down Slade’s spine, pulsing in his cunt. His cock gave a valiant twitch and he ground down against the mattress testingly. Dick’s heat must be rubbing off on him, because even with his augmentations, he couldn’t usually get it up this soon after a climax.

“You smell good,” Dick murmured, pressing harder to get another pulse of Slade’s scent.

“Yeah?” Slade husked.

“Gets me so wet,” Dick moaned, thrusting down against his fingers.

Slade groaned, turning his head to press a bite into the soft skin of his inner thigh. His own cock was definitely interested now, straining against the silky sheets and adding to the wet mess beneath them. He reached back to finger himself, and Dick groaned, thrusting up so his cock slid along Slade’s cheek, leaving a wet smear behind.

Slade’s cunt ached, heat pooling low in his pelvis. He thrust two fingers into himself and scissored them, matching the movement with his other hand. Dick rolled his hips, gasping and Slade couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out roughly and crawled up Dick’s body to straddle him, caging him in with his thighs. Dick stared up at him, cheeks flushed, only a thin ring of blue around his pupils, and his hands came up to settle on Slade’s waist, palms almost unbearably warm.

“So pretty, little bird, such a good omega,” Slade purred, bending down to lick a bead of sweat out of the hollow of his throat.

Dick whimpered, all desperate heat, and the salty caramel taste of him made Slade’s possessive instincts roar to life in his chest. He reached back to grip a hold of Dick’s cock, and then sank down on him in one smooth motion, moaning at the fullness and the sweet throb of his cock.

Dick threw his head back against the sheets, his fingers spasming, scraping his nails across Slade’s skin. Slade pinned him with a heavy hand across his sternum, lifting himself up and then dropping back down with a tight circle of his hips. Pleasure licked up his spine, curling bright and heavy in his gut. Dick thrust up against him, biting down on his lip hard, blood welling up. Slade licked over the wound, moaning at the copper tang of blood, and Dick opened up beautifully beneath him, letting Slade press his tongue inside.

Dick writhed between his thighs, hips hitching frantically as Slade controlled the pace. Slow, heavy thrusts, his cock slapping down against Dick’s stomach as the pleasure built steadily. He grabbed Dick’s wrist, dragging his hand down to press against his aching cock and Dick’s fingers closed around it immediately, stroking up roughly.

It was uncoordinated, Dick too caught up in his own pleasure and his heat, but the tight grip and the sight of Dick splayed out beneath him was enough to send Slade over the edge for a second time. Dick was still thrusting up against him weakly as Slade rode out his orgasm, painting Dick’s flushed chest and gripping him hard between his thighs. When the aftershocks began to fade, Slade dropped off to the side and Dick whined at the loss of stimulation, his hips thrusting up into the air, his cock red and straining.

Slade slid his fingers through the mess on Dick’s chest and then pressed them into Dick’s mouth, letting him suck the taste off enthusiastically. His movements were sloppy, eyes unfocused as he rolled towards Slade, pawing at his chest.

“I’ve got you,” Slade murmured, cupping one big hand at the back of his head and bringing it in so his nose was pressed against Slade’s gland. It was a vulnerable position, to have the other omega’s mouth against his throat, but the desperate moan Dick let out at his scent was worth it.

Slade reached down with his other hand and swiped a finger through the wet mess of slick and what must be Slade’s own release. Dick’s breath hitched, his thigh hooking over Slade’s hip to give him better access as he pressed his fingers inside.

“Please,” Dick whined, and Slade couldn’t deny him any more. He set a brutal pace, fucking his fingers into the wet heat of him. Dick rubbed his cock up against Slade, smearing precome across his skin, and made delicious little hitching moans, his hands curling into fists.

“Come on,” Slade purred, sliding his hand down to grip the nape of his neck roughly. Dick shuddered against him, wriggling closer so he could give little kitten licks to Slade’s scent gland.

Slade worked three fingers into him easily, spreading them out and Dick thrust frantically against him, whining high in his throat. His cunt clenched down hard on his fingers, his cock flexing against Slade’s hip and then he was coming silently, biting gently down on Slade’s gland.

A growl rumbled out from Slade’s chest instinctively and Dick whimpered in response, tipping his head back submissively, but also flashing his teeth.

“Settle down,” Slade said, squeezing his nape tighter. Dick blinked at him, stupid with release and the lingering haze of heat, but he relaxed against him, letting Slade manhandle him onto his side so he could spoon up behind him. Dick was purring softly, the rumble of it vibrating through Slade’s chest. Satisfaction bloomed under Slade’s ribs.

A warm, heavy exhaustion settled over him like a blanket. He could catch a quick nap, and then when they woke, Slade would be ready to go again. He curled a hand possessively over Dick’s hip, tugging him back more securely and pressing his nose into his hair, smelling sleepy heat and warm omega.

Dick wriggled against him, his breath going soft and steady. Slade felt something protective and possessive flare into life in his chest. It was just the heat, some ingrained instinct to protect a vulnerable omega. Yeah, that was it. Slade didn’t give a fuck about the kid, he was just… fun to play with.

And, well, he had the rest of his heat to play with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [nightwang96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightwang96) if you want to check it out!


End file.
